Wasted
by Revenant Phantasma
Summary: Dedicated to my friend of many years. So completely wasted. So completely useless. .SasuSaku. story under complications...love you though.
1. Beer

**. W A S T E D .**

_Audrey Michaels_

**o-o-o-o**

: **w a s t e d **:

._slang_.

.overcome by the influence of alcohol or drugs.

**o-o-o-o**

**.chapter1.**

Beer

**o-o-o-o**

Sasuke was tired. Honest to God, tired. As in, he probably needed a chair if he was going to stay on his feet any longer. He _should _have been in bed, nice cozy, warm, and _sleeping_, but no.

Tonight just _had _to be club night.

If Sasuke had been awake enough to actually comprehend it, he would realize that clubbing was only for girls and desperate, and _gay, _guys. He, of course was neither.

Sasuke squinted against the bright club lights.

Why was he here again? Oh yeah, blond bastards felt the need to deprive their friends of sleep.

Sasuke glared at the dance floor in general, seeing as the source of his hatred had disappeared onto it as soon as they arrived. Taking on last glance around in vain, he sauntered over to the bar. He had only just reached the tall stools when Naruto decided to make himself known again.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. "I found us some hot chicks!"

Sasuke didn't even look up as he placed his order.

"I just want a beer," he sighed.

"Oh come on! When's the last time you even had a girl over?" Naruto pouted, effectively making himself look every bit of a five year old and not the mature twenty three year old he was supposed to be.

Sasuke had to think to come up with an answer. When _was _the last time he'd had sex? Two? No, three months? Sasuke wasn't even sure. Naruto caught his thoughtful gaze and smirked.

"See," he shouted. "You're over due for a lay." The smirk on his face could only be described as wicked.

Sasuke only closed his eyes and had to fight to get them to open again. He looked over to his ever-energetic friend and let out yet another tired sigh.

"Naruto, I just want a beer."

After much arguing, Naruto finally conceded, running off with something that sounded vaguely like 'don't wait up.' Left to his own devices Sasuke was pretty innovative and could probably find a way home if he really tried. He would usually just hail a cab and be off, but with the impractical location of the club, there was a ways to walk before you would hit any main roads. And with no main roads, no cabs.

He raised his half-empty mug of beer to his lips and stopped short. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen a flash of purple. He followed it until he spotted a tiny girl -around 5'5 from where he sat- and a large man in the back towards the exit. They seemed to be arguing over something. He was too far away to actually hear what it was about, but it seemed serious.

The mans face was red- quickly turning an unsightly purple- with his rage, his arms waving erratically in the air. The girl, on the other hand, seemed to radiate an aloof blandness he could even feel from across the room. Maybe it way the way she crossed her arms, the easy going set of her mouth. The only thing about the girl that caught his attention had been her hair, a shocking light purple, and her stunningly bright green eyes.

_Well isn't she just a walking neon sign. _

He'd been ready to go back to his beer when one of the mans large hand suddenly came down upon her face. Hard. Her face whipped to the side from the force and he couldn't see her expression. Sasuke continued to stare at the couple, then down at his half finished beer and sighed for the nth time that night.

_Didn't even get to finish it._

He wasted no time getting over to them (the mans hand had been raised to deal another blow). He got there in time to catch the now sweating mans hand. Now that he was closer he notice that man was smaller than he'd guessed.

He glanced over to the girl.

And so was she. A very delicate looking girl of 5'2 stood beside him.

The man in his grip began to thrash about. The weak struggling mad Sasuke turn his attention back to him. After looking into his eyes, the man seemed to finally understand that having Sasuke's undivided attention wasn't always a good thing.

"L-let me go!" The man look a bit scared now. Sasuke ignored him and turned back to the girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She still had that feeling of aloofness around her, but her wide eyes let him know that the hit had been a shock. After a moment she slowly nodded and Sasuke turned back to the man who was now moving violently in his grip.

Huh. He hadn't even noticed.

"I'm going to let you go," Sasuke started. "And you will turn and walk away calmly. Understood?"

The man looked ready to retaliate, but rethought it at as the warning clutch at his wrist tightened painfully.

"Okay, okay!" he yelled. "I got it!"

Sasuke let go of his wrist, but the man didn't immediately turn and go as he'd been told to. He glared at the girl for another minute.

"Don't think you've gotten rid of me," he growled. "I'll be back to collect what's mine soon." With that he finally turned and left.

Leaving Sasuke and the girl in relative silence. The pounding music seemed to drown everything else out.

"Thank you." It was the first time she'd spoken. Her voice was a very soft and very feminine sound.

Sasuke just stared at her. He was so tired now that his vision was getting blurry. He'd had to focus very hard to comprehend what she'd said. And he had to focus even harder to form a reply.

"Your welcome." He turned to head for the exit, but she stopped him with a hand on his side. She seemed to be trying to smile at him, and was some what failing. At his questioning look she responded with a soft 'It's easier to get out this way.'

She led him through the back entrance and into the dark alleyway it was connected to.

Sasuke looked toward one of the alley and only saw darkness. He quickly looked to the other end and was met with the same results.

"Do you know how to get to the main roads?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded.

"I know how to get you there," she began. "But, if you just want a fuck we can go right here." She hadn't even batted an eyelash. She said it as if she was commenting on the weather.

And for the first time since he met her, Sasuke finally looked at her.

It took him a minute to get his sleep-blurred vision to focus, but once it did he was almost surprised at what he saw. What he had once thought was a plain girl became a the beautiful face of a model. He took in her pouty lips, high check bones, dainty, straight nose, and large green eyes in a haze.

He couldn't trust this. He was delirious. This could be a dream for all he knew.

"F-fuck?" he sputtered. She looked at him quizzically and pouted those full lips even more.

"That _is _why you went through the trouble right? To get into my pants?" Sasuke looked her dead in the eye and had to hold back a groan. She truly seemed to think that had been him only reason for saving her. What kind of twisted world did she live in?

Sasuke ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"No. I didn't just want to 'get into your pants' as you so graciously put it." She scrunched up her nose in such an adorable way that Sasuke had to fight not to just jump her then and there. Uchiha's' did _not _glomp girls because they thought they were _cute_.

"Soo, for what then? You must want something."

He glanced at his watch and balefully realized that it was well past three in the morning. He buried his face in his hands and let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I just wanted a fucking beer."


	2. Apartment

**. W A S T E D .**

_Audrey Michaels_

**o-o-o-o**

: **w a s t e d **:

._slang_.

.overcome by the influence of alcohol or drugs.

**o-o-o-o**

**.chapter2.**

Apartment

**o-o-o-o**

Sasuke and Sakura-he finally learned her name- must have stood outside in that dim alley for an hour.

Sasuke really just wanted to get into a bed, _whose _at this point didn't really matter.

"I don't know why you think I should let you know where I live." The look she gave him almost made him laugh. Almost. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"I saved your life," he deadpanned. Her eyebrows drew together in her frustration.

"No, you saved me from that situation. My life was never in danger. Though it might be now, after that little stunt of yours."

She didn't seem to sense the urgency that should have been behind those words. The fact that she could stay so calm after admitting her life was in possible danger spoke volumes to Sasuke. She was odd.

"Just be grateful," he sighed. "And I'm not a psycho. I just need somewhere to crash. Just for the night."

She stared at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Give me five good reasons."

"I'm exhausted, I don't have a ride, I saved you, even if it was only from the situation, and the main road is an hour's walk from here." He took on a comically dreary posture and got as close to a whine as Uchihas got.

"That was only four," she laughed. She turned right and headed farther into the alley. For a second dread, he thought she had turned him down, but a little ways into the alley she stopped and turned towards him.

"You coming slowpoke?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and started to follow her. Before they were completely out of the narrow passage Sasuke had a thought.

'_Where the fuck is Naruto?'_

**o-o-o-o**

Sakura's apartment had been surprisingly close. She lived in a ragged looking building not two blocks away from the club. The building looked about ready to collapse, but shifting blinds and blinking light notified him of other inhabitants.

He bent down to whisper in Sakura's ear.

"You live here?" She glanced back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Will it be a problem?" she asked defensively. He didn't answer, just continued to follow her into the front of the building.

The entrance hall wasn't much either. The, what he guessed was once white, carpet, was a dingy yellow. The off-white paint was peeling and the floorboards creaked under his feet. The clerk's desk wobbled as he worked and the light right above them flickered with his every step.

"Hey Toya." Sakura greeted him with a kind of smile Sasuke have only ever seen on TV. Very bright and dazzling, but as empty as an heiresses head. Kind of reminding him of like a light bulb.

The clerk didn't return her enthusiasm, he didn't even look up from his papers. His dispassionate grunt sounded like an indistinct 'hello'.

Sakura didn't seem to mind, so Sasuke assumed this was his standard behavior. Either that or Sakura didn't care. This whole encounter probably would have bothered Sasuke more if he wasn't dead on his feet.

They moved farther into the building, towards the back, where Sasuke guessed there was an elevator. As she took him farther past the elevator, he stopped. She shot him a quizzical look.

"We passed the elevator." She raised a eyebrow at him.

"Yes, and?"

"We aren't going to take it?" She smiled this time.

"Nope. Been broken for years now. We get to take the _stairs_." The condescending lilt of her words left Sasuke a bit ruffled.

It wasn't that h had a problem, he was just fucking _tired. _She seemed to like to forget this.

"Oh come on," she smirked. "I'm on the top floor. The quicker we get there the quicker you can sleep."

Ah, so she _did _remember.

They finally made it – with much difficulty on Sasuke's part – to her apartment. He had been expecting her room to follow the theme of the rest of the building; broken and worn with age. What he _got _was something completely different.

Sasuke hadn't known they created penthouses for building this old. She had the entire floor to herself.

The walls were a very warm brown with mint green trimmings. There was a very plush looking couch off to the right, a nice sized TV propped in front of it. The low coffee table between the two had many different books scattered across the surface. Farther in he could see a kitchen area and two doors, one of which he assumed was Sakura's bedroom.

"You can take the couch." He looked over to where she was getting something out of the refrigerator. "If you want something feel free to get it."

Sasuke nodded as he made for the couch. As soon as he was off his feet he was ready to lose himself to sleep.

She made a gesture to one of the doors, the one to the left.

"It's a bathroom." She scrunched up her nose. "I _might _have something to fit you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. He had barely heard her through what felt like cotton in his ears. He closed his eye and almost forgot how to open them again.

Sakura apparently noticed his slow response.

"Right. Sleep first, hygiene later." She turned to head into her room but stopped with her hand on the knob. "Don't try anything funny, got it?"

Sasuke could barely manage a nod, he was already starting to see the first images of his dream.

For some reason he knew he would dream of cherry blossoms that night.

**o-o-o-o**

**AN:/ Short I know, but I promise they **_**might **_**get longer. **

…

**Maybe.**

**:]**

_**Audrey**_


End file.
